Gabba's Ahoy!/Transcript
This is a transcript for Gabba's Ahoy!. Transcript Kids: Gabbas Ahoy! DJ Lance: Hello Friends! It's time for another weekend trip! (Muno sighs) Plex: What's wrong? I thought you'd be excited about a weekend trip! Muno: It's Foofa's turn to choose, that probably means - PBS Kids Land! DJ Lance: How bad could PBS Kids Land be? Muno: Um? (Muno imagines the PBS Kids characters and Kids singing around him) PBS Kids characters and Kids: La la la la-la-la-la Laa-la laa-la, La-la-la-la la-la-la Muno: My brain is melting! (Transitions back to real life) Muno: Suddenly, I'm not hungry! DJ Lance: We'll all have fun, I promise! Plex: It's your choice, Foofa! Foofa: Where do I want us all to go? I'll have to think about it! Me, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, and Plex! Brobee: Come on, Foofa, we all know where you wanna go! Foofa: I choose that we all go! (They stare at Foofa) Foofa: On a boat! Toodee: I knew it! What? Foofa: On a ship! The Alabama! Plex: Even though she sees PBS Kids Land on TV all the time, Foofa choose a boat trip on The Alabama! DJ Lance: It proves that limiting her TV time to educational channels has helped her to think for herself and not just parish what the TV says! Foofa: I wanna go, let's go now! Toodee: Going on a boat in the summertime just like going a cruise, still a good thing! (We see a Yo Gabba Gabba flag) (The Gabbas come in the boat) Muno: I was thinking about how big this boat weight looked like and where we're gonna go on the boat! (The Gabbas admire the steering wheel) Toodee: The steering wheel's like fashioned movies, the steering wheel's like that! (The Gabbas look inside the cabin with bunk beds) Brobee: They introduced us to the captain and the captain had a parrot they're so pretty! (The Gabbas admire the captain's parrot) Captain: Everybody, this is, "Chilly", he just woke up early! Gabba's: Hi, Chilly! Captain: Introducing the crew members! Plex: This is the captain, "Captain Jamie", he'll tell us what to do on the boat! Jamie: I want you to learn about sailing and hoist the sails up and get to be legible of the boat! (We are shown to the crew members) Jamie: There are six, now seven crew members onboard and they help and lack the way to make the whole work! Muno: It's really fun to meet the crew, a whole lot of crew members and all that stuff! Foofa: These guys have super strong hair pulling the boats down really quickly! Jamie: Alright sailors, I'd like you to go down and store all your stuff! Brobee: I was just wondering what it would look like and how comfortable it would be like! Foofa: In the cabin, there's a comfy little bunk bed and some bunk beds can sleep to people! Toodee: It's kinda squished in there but I think we'll do okay! (The Gabbas set up their bunks) (The crew hoists the sails) DJ Lance: You're gonna line up behind Kate over here! (Katie, Foofa, Plex, and Brobee are hoisting the sails and chanting a pull) All: Heave Ho, Heave Ho! (repeatedly) (Muno falls down) DJ Lance: A full sail is a lot easier! Khloe: My Name is Khloe! Joey: My Name is Joey! Mikki: And my Name is Mikki! All: We like to dance! We're one global ocean Broken up into 5 '' ''We cover 71 percent of the earth Into this we will die Pacific, Atlantic, Indian, Arctic and Southern too Are the names of the Oceans that cover your world in blue I'm the Pacific Ocean And the oldest ocean for what it's worth And I’m the largest and deepest ocean basin on the planet Earth I extend from the Arctic Ocean that sits in the Earths North to the Southern or Antarctic Ocean in the south or course I'm bounded by the continents Asia and Australia in the West And to my East, you see The Americas This is where they rest I'm Separated into two parts the North and South Pacific By an imaginary line called the Equator to be more specific I’m the Atlantic Ocean the 2nd largest of the Earths oceans see Over 41 Million Square Miles of Area I guarentee The Arctic Ocean's to my North and the Southern Oceans to my South The Americas to my West and Europe and Africa to my East I tout I'm split in two making the North and South Atlantic Ocean here By the equator running through me where this line appeared We're one global ocean Broken up into 5 We cover 71 percent of the earth Into this we will die Pacific, Atlantic, Indian, Arctic and Southern too! (Bells plays while Rebecah Acevedo rides her Ladybug) DJ Lance: Hi everyone, it's time to do the DJ Lance Dance, let's dance! Today's dance is called, "The Rock Rock", and here's how you do it! Pretend you're playing your guitar (3x) Do the Rock Rock (4x), that's great, come on, keep doing this with me, Pretend you're playing your guitar (2x) Do the Rock Rock (2x) Khloe, Joey, Mikki, Adian, Piper, Hudson, Rebecah, Jake, and Ellie: Yay! DJ Lance: Yeah! You were great guitarists, yeah! (Music for The Path plays while Aidan, Piper, and Hudson Strong play the game) DJ Lance: Okay, alright everybody, let's get that vehicle! Muno and Brobee: Heave, Heave, Heave! DJ Lance: Let's go sailing! Foofa: This is the wheel, the tire of the boat! The captain's in charge! Jamie: It's just like steering a car! Foofa: I'm going to go to the right! Jamie: We can call it Starboard onboard the boat! Now watch the boat turn, you'll see the boat turn into starboard! Muno: We're on a boat and so relaxed! (His water bottle falls down) Muno: Your drink keeps spiling because it's too wavy! Toodee: Today we're going to solve this problem by inventing something that will keep our drinks from tipping over! We can use cardboard, tape, string, and metersticks, OK, what if we took this big cardboard box and made that on and a cardboard holder and we'll put the cup in there and then we could attach it with string! Muno: (???????) Toodee: I think these things should work because it's more equal and had two strings. It would wobble, it would be uneven! Muno: ''' Make the strings a little looser so that these things could move around! '''Toodee: I don't think we should keep it in the box actually! Maybe we should hang it on a higher structure, what if we made a teepee! Muno: Teepee? Toodee: Yeah, kinda like a teepee and hang it in here! How do you think we should hold the teepees? Muno: Just kinda tape them together! (They tape the teepee) Toodee: How do you wanna string it though? Muno: Tape the sequence that they were before! Toodee: String them up and hang them in the-- Muno: Yeah! Razzledazzle! Toodee: Alright! (The Teepee hurts Muno) Muno: Hey! Ouch, that hurt! That really really hurt! It fell down on me and now it really hurts! Toodee: Should we tape it to the ground? Muno: Okay! (They tape the ground part of the teepee) Muno: Do you think we should attach these to the box? Toodee: Yeah! (They tape the Teepee) Toodee: When we're done what should we call it? Muno: How about, "The Non-Tipper-Overer"! Toodee: We should fold these sides in first! Muno: Yeah! (She puts the water bottle into the box) Toodee: Awesome! Our water is not to tip over, that's silly! (She grabs a water bottle) Toodee: We're gonna place this water bottle over here and see what happens! (It falls down) Toodee: See if you can build your own non-tipper-overer at home, there could be a problem you need to solve, playing a board game on a bumpy road, or your mom's coffee when you bring her breakfast in bed! Muno: Whatever you do, be sure to send in your ideas to... Both: Yoooooooo Gabba Gabba!!! Aidan: My name is Aidan! Piper: My name is Piper! Hudson: My name is Hudson! All: We like to dance! Category:Transcripts